


18,684 km

by PaleRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atsumu is a dumbass and doesn't know how to feelings, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Character Study, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Osamu POV, Osamu the relationship counselor, Past OsaKita, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pre-Time Skip, Twins, implied atsuhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Atsumu has a problem and for once Osamu knows how to fix itBased on Barbie's Prompt: Atsumu and Osamu bonding in the sense that Atsumu is struggling to understand and accept that he's not as straight as he thinks he is.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	18,684 km

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ich_bin_ein_stern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/gifts).



Atsumu threw his gym bag to the ground, making a sound loud enough for their grandmother to call out from the TV room over her beloved J-drama, “Ya better not be scuffin’ my walls!” 

“It’s fine Obacchan!” Osamu answers for his brother who is already trudging up the stairs (without taking off his shoes) to their bedroom and slamming the door behind him with an even louder  _ thunk.  _ They just got back from the National Tournament. Three years of hard work, sweat, and tears have finally paid off—the Inarizaki High School boys' volleyball team are the newly crowned champions of the nation. Atsumu boldly led the team to victory and made Kita, Aran, and all its team members—past, present, and future—proud. 

The TV clicks off and their grandmother walks over to where Osamu stands alone, still in his shoes with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. “What’s gotten into him? I thought y’all won?” She makes a gesture towards the staircase. 

Osamu sighs and rubs his eyes. His grandmother is right; they ended their high school volleyball career on the highest note possible. The only apparent downer is that the conclusion of the tournament marks the end of Osamu’s volleyball career. However, Atsumu had come to terms with the fact that they would no longer stand beside each other on the court months ago. No, his brother is definitely tilted for an entirely different reason. 

“I think he’s just tired. The bus ride from Tokyo was super long and I don’t think he got much sleep,” Osamu says, trying his best to lead his grandmother on with his own over-exaggerated yawn.

His Obacchan crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, clearly not buying any of what Osamu is trying to sell. Yet for some reason, she doesn’t press him. Maybe she can hear his inner voice pleading for her to just drop it and let Atsumu be? “Just make sure he doesn’t destroy the house. Last thing I need is for him to be actin’ like a diva and go wreckin’ my shit,” she says and turns on her heels to find her comfortable seat once more and become engrossed in the tug-of-war battle between Mayumi Nanjo and Mayuko Tokita. 

“I will Obacchan,” Osamu says. He sets his gym bag down and slips off his shoes—hell he even has the decency to straighten up the mess his brother left behind. By the time he opens the door to his and Atsumu’s shared bedroom, his twin is already hiding on the top loft of his bed underneath a mountain of blankets so high that it almost touches the ceiling. It’s his typical hiding spot when he’s dealing with his weekly bouts of sturm und drang. Always burying his problems beneath the warm, heavy fabric and refusing to come out unless he needs to take a shit. 

And normally, Osamu just lets him be. Atsumu can get over his funks on his own, he’s a big boy after all. But this time’s different, they need to talk this one out. Especially since Osamu knows he’s inadvertently part of the problem. 

\--

Atsumu was late to get to the bus departing for Hyogo,  _ again _ . Coach Oomi told Osamu if his brother didn’t appear on the bus within the next five minutes they’d leave his sorry ass in Tokyo. So naturally, Osamu led the one-man search party for the team captain. He searched all over the hotel—the fitness room, the pool, the sauna, even the all-you-can-eat buffet—but his twin was nowhere to be found. As a last-ditch effort, Osamu decided to check the emergency stairwell. There wasn’t any real reason why he’d expect his brother to be there—it was just the only place he hadn’t checked yet. 

It was a good thing he did though. 

Osamu pushed the heavy iron door open and stepped into the musty and dimly lit shaft. He only had to walk up one flight of concrete stairs before he heard the twang of his time-challenged brother. 

“What d’ya mean yer leavin’ Japan?” Atsumu’s voice broke, echoing throughout the windowless space. Osamu knew that tone—the way it hung ominous in the air like a pair of sneakers dangling over a telephone wire—Atsumu was hurt. He quietly continued up the stairs, making sure he stayed out of sight to see what the hell was going on. 

“It won’t be until next year after I graduate. I’m still going to visit you at Waseda next year,” another familiar voice responded. Karasuno’s number ten and object of his way-too-far-in-the-closet twin’s affections, Hinata Shouyou. It made sense the little orange sunspot was the reason why his brother failed to remember their time of departure. 

He and Atsumu were “friends.” 

Friends being the operative word to describe the person Atsumu texted constantly and couldn’t seem to go a day without bringing him up in conversation. Ever since they hit it off at the joint training camp the Inarizaki team held for some of the teams that attended last year’s National Tournament, Atsumu and Hinata have essentially been in a long distance relationship. It was honestly so funny to Osamu that his twin didn’t think his obsession with Hinata wasn’t normal for a “straight dude.” Throughout the entire weekend, Atsumu had practically smothered the wing spiker from Miyagi—so starved for Hinata’s attention from months of being apart. It didn’t help that their teams stayed at the same inn, which made Atsumu’s constant attempts at sneaking out past curfew to hang out with his “friend” even more suspicious despite him swearing on his grandmother’s life (how dare he) that there was nothing going on between them. 

Anyone could clearly see that Atsumu had it bad for Hinata—well, anyone except for Atsumu and Hinata themselves. The way they danced around each other's mutual feelings of attraction was actually nauseating—the amount of time they spent blushing was definitely more than what could be considered acceptable for “just friends.” Suna even threatened to shove them in a closet so they could “make out and put everyone out of their misery.” Of course Atsumu would want to say goodbye before leaving, but this conversation… It wasn’t the goodbye Osamu was expecting to stumble upon. 

“So? We were supposed to play on the same team after high school, remember? Now ye-yer leaving to go fuck off to Brazil?” 

Osamu winced at his brother’s harsh words; there was no way this would end well if he kept this up.

“What makes you think I’d make the Waseda team if I tried?” Hinata shot back, ire coming into his usually light tone. 

“How could ya not make the team!?” Atsumu whined in disbelief. Osamu could practically see his brother’s face, wide eyed and probably laughing to cover up how threatened he actually felt. He snuck up a couple more steps to make it to the landing, stepping just enough so he could see his brother’s back and the uncharacteristically grim look on Hinata Shouyou’s face. 

“Unlike you, I still have yet to be invited to a national training camp and it doesn’t look promising for next year. And there aren’t any scouts coming to my games and giving me their contact information. If I stay in Japan any longer, I’ll get stagnant, Atsumu-san. There’s no way I can even dream about being on the same team as you if I can’t improve myself. I need to get better and the only way that’s going to happen is if I go to Brazil and play beach. I thought you of all people would be supportive of that?” There were tears in Hinata’s eyes, big watery tears that threatened to roll down his flushed cheeks. 

Atsumu balled his hands into white knuckled fists. “Well I guess ya thought wrong,” he spat—no doubt aiming for that cruel sting to drive a wedge between him and Hinata before he could feel any more hurt. 

“Atsumu-san, please.” The tears began to roll down Hinata's cheeks and drip onto the floor, staining it dark grey. Atsumu turned to flee the scene just like something right out of one of his grandmother’s J-Drama’s—so melodramatic and hard to look away from that unfortunately for Osamu, there was no time for him to escape without getting caught snooping by his ticking time bomb of a brother. 

Osamu would never forget the look on Atsumu’s face—face pale and brown eyes filled with horror—when he realized his dear brother ‘Samu overheard his little not-lover’s quarrel. 

\--

“Ya wanna talk about it?” Osamu asks the breathing pile of blankets and sits at the foot of his bed on the other side of the room. 

The blankets stir and eventually, Atsumu’s face pops out. Osamu can tell he’s been crying—red nose, puffy eyes, still-quivering lip. “Not really… Ya pretty much heard it all,” Atsumu says weakly and burrows back to safety. God he sounds so pathetic, whimpering like a kicked puppy when he was the one that did all the kicking. 

“Yeah I did. Ya really are a bastard, ya know that?” 

“Oh fuck off!” Atsumu’s arm shoots out from the blankets and grabs a pillow to chuck at Osamu. He misses of course, sending the pillow over his twin’s head to collide with the wall. 

“‘Samu! I thought I told ya to keep yer brother in line!” His grandmother calls out. 

“I am, Obacchan,” Osamu shouts right back. “Ya know, I’m not the one who made the human embodiment of the sun cry. I thought ya two are really good  _ friends _ or somethin’?” Osamu makes sure to put extra emphasis on the word “friends” since Atsumu would probably try to throw something else at him if he said anything that would imply otherwise.

Atsumu’s head peeks from the pile again. “I thought so too! Can ya believe he’d just drop that shit on me!? I mean, all I wanted to do was wish him a safe trip home and he was lookin’ to ruin everythin’! How selfish can ya get?”

“Yeah, how dare he tell ya after the tournament was over when he easily could’ve broken yer heart earlier and ruined our chances at winnin’. So selfish, very rude.” 

Atsumu glowers at his twin, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes. “Ya know, yer sarcasm isn’t warranted. I’ve told you a million times, Shouyou-kun is just a friend and he certainly did not break my heart.” 

“Oh no? Look at yerself!” Osamu scoffs, standing up and gesturing to his brother’s sorry state. “How can ya not see what’s actually goin’ on here? Yer pissed that Hinata didn’t tell ya he’s leavin’ to play in Brazil literally a year from now. If Aran told you last year he was goin’ to play in an international league, would ya have holed up in yer sorry excuse fer a blanket cocoon and sobbed yer eyes out? Tell me I’m wrong!” 

Atsumu’s silence speaks volumes. 

“I thought so. Ya can’t keep lyin’ to yerself ‘Tsumu.” There’s no way he can argue, Osamu has him pegged. There isn’t a person on the planet who knows Atsumu—stupid, love-sick, and in-denial Atsumu—better than his twin. 

Atsumu kicks his feet to sit up, still hugging the blankets around himself. “Oh what makes ya the expert on this shit, huh ‘Samu? What the fuck do ya know about diddly squat!? Ya’ve never even been in a relationship before, yer just a sad virgin who’s tryin’ to confuse me!” 

“I have been in a relationship before ya dumbass.” Osamu can feel his temperature start to rise. He knows Atsumu is trying to get his goat and that he shouldn’t play into it.

“Oh please, who would ever wanna go out with someone as pathetic as you when they could just date me?” Atsumu seethes, going in for the kill. 

“Our fuckin’ captain Kita, that’s fuckin’ who!” Osamu all but shouts. Atsumu’s mouth falls open in shock—for once completely at a lack of words. 

“If you boys don’t stop fuckin’ shoutin’ I’m gonna come up there and whoop both yer asses into next week! Keep it down!” Their grandmother yells and bangs on the downstairs ceiling with the pole of her broom, sending vibrations into Osamu’s feet. They stare at each other, one waiting for the other to speak first. Were it not for the ringing in his ears, Osamu definitely would give Atsumu a bigger piece of his mind. Tell him off for being a big fucking asshole and assuming that just because he’s never been interested in girls, it must mean he’s a pathetic virgin. 

Atsumu opens his mouth, then shuts it again before saying, “When did ya two—” 

“Last year, a couple months before nationals.” Osamu has always had a thing for stoic boys who can command with just a single glance. 

“Shit…” Atsumu says in awe, shrugging some blankets off and messing up his blond hair. “I… I had no idea.” 

“No one did, ya dumbass.” Osamu rolls his eyes. “We had to keep it a secret for a reason.” 

Atsumu climbs down the ladder to his loft bed, blankets still wrapped around his shoulders. “When did ya know that ya liked…” His voice trails off at the end, probably unsure of how to continue without pissing off Osamu.

“Guys?” Osamu offers, fulfilling his twin duty of finishing his brother’s sentence. 

“Yeah… guys,” Atsumu says softly and sits next to Osamu. 

“I’m not sure, probably middle school?” Osamu remembers the sinking feeling that would overtake him whenever he watched some of his teammates stretch before and after practice. “It wasn’t until high school that I actually did anythin’ about it.” 

“With Kita, ya mean?” 

“Kita… and others.” 

“And others!?” Atsumu gasps and slaps Osamu’s shoulder with some of his blanket playfully. “How did I not know yer such a fuckin’ slut ‘Samu!?” 

“I am not a slut,” Osamu says and shoves Atsumu right back, making his twin smile for the first time since they left Tokyo. “I don’t think the world could handle another hoebag Miya.” 

“I’m not a hoebag!” Atsumu laughs. 

“I’m not even gonna go there...” Osamu joins him until their laughter fades into a pause between them. A moment to reset. 

“Why didn’t ya tell me?” Atsumu finally asks. 

Osamu runs a hand through his silver hair and sighs. “And give ya even more fodder to use against me? Not a chance,” he says bitterly and sits back down on his bed. It’s not a good enough reason not to come out to your twin brother who is supposed to have your back no matter what, but it’s honest. 

“Ya know I would never do that,” Atsumu protests. Osamu just raises a suspicious eyebrow in response, knowing very well that’s a load of bullshit. 

“Well, I wouldn’t do it purposefully!” Atsumu tries to defend himself. “Ya know how I get when I get pissed off.” 

“Ya mean like how ya were actin’ with Hinata?” 

Atsumu swallows and stares at his feet. “Y-yeah, like that,” he says softly, almost like he’s starting to get it. Osamu was never one for pep talks, it’s why he wasn’t named the Inarizaki captain. Atsumu is definitely better at rallying the troops with some choice words of encouragement, but in this moment, he knows exactly what to say to get the point through Atsumu’s thick skull. 

“Ya know before I realized I had a crush on Kita, I got real angry whenever someone would mention the third year’s graduation.” 

“I remember that,” Atsumu chimes in. “You’d clam up and get all quiet. You were upset about Kita movin’ away, weren't you?” Atsumu says, putting the puzzle pieces together. 

“Yeah, it got to the point where I knew I had to tell Kita how I felt before it was too late. So one day after practice, I told him. And on God, regardless of whether or not Kita returned my feelings, it felt so good to finally say it out loud. ‘Tsumu…” Osamu rests a hand on where he thinks Atsumu’s leg is beneath the blankets and really looks at him. He knows exactly how Atsumu feels and wants nothing more than to make the pain go away. “I think ya need to say how you really feel about Hinata leavin’ out loud.” 

As Atsumu diverts his gaze to stare at Osamu’s hand, tear drops fall onto Osamu’s skin. “I… I don’t wanna lose him ‘Samu… What if he goes there and decides to stay forever? Forget not gettin’ to play with him, after next year I may never see him again,” he admits shakily. 

Osamu smiles and pulls his twin into a hug, squeezing tightly. “That’s what Skype is for, ya bastard.” 

Atsumu chokes out a laugh, pushes Osamu off of him, and wipes his tears away with a clump of his blanket. “I swear yer the worst twin! And people think I’m the mean one!” 

“They’re not wrong!” Osamu sticks out his tongue and blows his brother a raspberry. “But in all seriousness, yer definitely gonna see him again. I can tell that he cares about ya too much to let a little distance come between the two of ya.” 

“I’m not sure I can handle over eighteen thousand kilometers.” 

“Then you’ll go to Brazil and visit, I’m sure he’d be happy to host ya for a couple of days. Especially once you confess that ya got feelings for him.” 

“‘Sa-Samu!!” Atsumu sputters, turning red in the face. 

Osamu laughs at his twin’s expense, there’s no way he’s going to let Atsumu live this down. “Okay maybe it’s a little too soon for that. But ya know what ya should do immediately? Apologize.” 

Atsumu sighs, resting his head in his blanket covered hands. “Yeah, I was a real dipshit back there wasn’t I?” 

“Oh yeah, big time.” 

“D’ya think he’ll forgive me?” Atsumu asks and looks at Osamu out of the corner of his eye, sounding half hopeful and half scared to death. 

Osamu nods and pats Atsumu on the back reassuringly. “I think if we practice what yer gonna say so ya don’t sound like a complete idiot, he’ll be yers in no time.” 

A glimmer catches his brother’s bloodshot eyes. “Alright.” Atsumu stands and points his finger to the sky. “I’m gonna get Shouyou-kun back!” 

There isn’t a doubt in Osamu’s mind that Atsumu and Hinata are going to be okay, maybe even better. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic Barbie! You are so wonderful and amazing I could only hope that fic brings a smile to your face! Plus, a friend said I can totally capitalize on Miya Grandma too so I'm gonna fuckin' do it! 
> 
> Drop a kudo or comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> [[my twitter]](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
